onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Sage
|occupation=Doctor |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Nisreen Slim |firstappearance = The Eighth Witch |latestappearance = Secret Garden |latestmention = Flower Child }} The Hedge Witch, currently known as Doctor Andrea Sage, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season, and is portrayed by co-star Nisreen Slim. History }} In an attempt to revive Lucy, Doctor Sage has Jacinda and Nick, Lucy's parents, take a blood test to ensure there is a genetic match in the event Lucy has an emergency and needs a donor. Henry, a friend of Jacinda's, also asks to take the test, despite knowing that there is a very slim chance he'll be a match. After taking the test, Jacinda encounters Doctor Sage at the vending machine as the doctor is getting a key lime drink and asks her if the results are in. Doctor Sage assures her that she will tell them as soon as they are, but Jacinda is unsatisfied at how the doctor seems to be taking her time with the tests. As she walks away, Henry and Jacinda briefly speculate on who Lucy might say Doctor Sage was in the New Enchanted Forest. Before the blood test results return, Lucy miraculously wakes up and Jacinda and Sabine call for the doctor. Later, Doctor Sage sits in her office and reviews the results of the test, discovering that Henry is actually Lucy’s biological father, not Nick. As she stares at the papers, she takes a sip of her drink, only to realize that it is poisoned. She collapses, dead, as a mysterious gloved figure in black enters the room. The figure uses scissors to snip a piece of her hair off and then takes the bloodwork papers, leaving the doctor behind. Later, Gothel awakens the remaining Coven members in Hyperion Heights. Due to Andrea's death, Gothel recruits a replacement witch to fill her spot. }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Just like fellow coven members Eloise Gardener, Ivy Belfrey, Hilda Braeburn and Tilly, Doctor Sage's name comes from plants. In addition, sage is said to have magical properties. According to magic lore, it can be used for immortality, longevity, wisdom, protection and granting wishes. One sage species, white sage, is often used in smudging and other ceremonies to purify the body. Smudge sticks made of white sage are often found in New Age shops and kits marketed to modern magical practitioners. Character Notes *According to Jane Espenson, Doctor Sage's original self was "a minor witch, presumably a supporting character in someone's story". She also added that she was "not meant to reference a specific witch from folklore." **She later stated that Sage's original self was a hedge witch. Ironically, a hedge witch is a witch who practices alone rather than in a coven. They are also a solitary practitioner of the herbal arts, medicinal and spiritual. ***The only reference to a hedge witch throughout the entire series was on a loose page of the Underworld storybook which appears in "Firebird" and tells the story of a wood troll who has a phobia of insects. A member of the Council of Elders of the North Riding, a hedge witch known as Old Maggie, concocted a potion that cured Darius' fear.File:520ThatsRight.png File:520ThatsRight2.png File:520Vermin.png |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Henry wonders if Lucy would say that Doctor Sage is in fact Doctor Dolittle or Doctor Strange. Appearances References }} nl:Dokter Sage ru:Доктор Сейдж Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Seattle Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Original Characters